wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Swastika
The Swastika, also called the Hakenkreuz or Hooked Cross, is an ancient symbol, an equilateral cross with four arms bent at four right angles. Historically, it has been used by multiple cultures which attributed to it beneficial meanings (the name "swastika" means literally "to be good") but in the context of the Wolfenstein series, its most important use is that by the Nazi Party, who used it as their emblem back when the swastika had a boom in popularity in the early 20th century. The swastika appears throughout the games of the Wolfenstein series, and is included not only in the textures, but the level design of Wolfenstein 3D. The inclusion of the swastika led to the banning of the conventional game in Germany, as cultural stigma against the swastika is high there. As such, the censored version of games normally replace the swastika with either the stylized letter W logo of the Wolfenstein series or the Iron Cross, a cross pattée symbol that pre-dates both World Wars. In Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, the censored symbol is a triangle with extended arms. On August 9, 2018, Germany lifted the ban on the usage of swastikas and other Nazi symbols in video games including Wolfenstein, though the German version still uses some of the censored version's symbols. ''Wolfenstein 3D'' levels with swastikas in the level design Many levels of Wolfenstein 3D feature levels and rooms that are designed in the shape of swastikas, often to a preposterous extent. This list does not include levels that merely feature swastikas in the coloration of wall tiles. *'Episode 1, Floor 4' (map) features a wooden swastika five tiles wide, near the center of the level. A pushwall reveals a Medkit in the center. *'Episode 2, Floor 2' (map) has a region of three angular hallways connected by a central hub, which resembles a three-armed swastika. *'Episode 2, Floor 5' (map) has a main hallway in the shape of a giant swastika. *'Episode 3, Floor 8' (map) has a moderately large, very lopsided swastika-shaped hallway. *'Episode 4, Floor 5' (map) has one small room in the shape of a swastika, filled with ammo and food. *'Episode 4, Floor 8' (map) has a hefty, heavily guarded cache of supplies in the western portion of the level. The array of ceiling lights in the room is in the shape of a swastika. *'Episode 6, Floor 3' (map) is comprised almost entirely of 7 rooms shaped after swastikas. ''Spear of Destiny'' Spear of Destiny also has some swastikas ingrained in the levels. *'Tunnels 3' (map) features a diagonally-shaped swastika of ceiling lamps in the southernmost room of the level. *'Dungeons 1' (map) features a swastika of ceiling lamps in the west of the level. Gallery Iron_Cross.png|Iron Cross used in the censored version of the games File:Wolf_id_symbol_red.png|Letter "W" Wolfenstein logo as seen in the censored versions of the games Wolfenstein_Triangle.png|Triangle symbol used in the censored version of Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Wolfenstein Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus